angel animals
by Katie Inez Dagona
Summary: the mews and the alians have angel forms but here's a twist the alians have mew forms! couples:KxI PxL TxP KxZ RxM
1. the lovers unit

Rippedstar "hihi i'm back!"

Masaya "we can tell."

Rippedstar "what are you doing here Masaya,and where's Kish?

Masaya "what are you talking about?"

Kish "i'm up here."

Rippedstar "oh hihi Kish,and you're not in the story Masaya."

Masaya "what!"

Rippedstar "bye Masaya."

Kish "am i in the story?"

Rippedstar "of couse Kish."

Kish "yay!"

Warning-do not own

Ichigo was in her room once again she had nothing else to do, she didn't have a boyfriend, and the

alains hadn't attacked for some time now.so she just wrote adout her life as a mew. and then she

posted them on the internet site fanfiction.(yes fan fic is real in this story) and thenwhen she got

boured of writeing she tested he new power.(you learn more about further in the story)

"man this is an awesome power." Ichigo said happily"better stop mom might come up and see me."

5 mins later(she was getting ready for bed)

"miss me kitty."? said

"huh!"Ichigo said scared out of her wit.

pop "hi kitten."Kish said teaseingly.(yay kish is here)

"go away kish" ichigo said angerly

"before i go i wanted to give you something" Kish said comeing toward her ripping off the bell Masaya

gave her before he died by falling off the brige at the river and putting on a charm necklace with a red

shoe and a chinies symble on it.

"what is this."Ichigo said cunfuzzled.

"it's a gift,if you're ever sad or angry give the charms a slite squeeze and the sadness or anger will

go away."kish said loveingly.

"o...o...ok."Ichigo said shyly.

"bu-bye kitten."Kish said while kissing Ichigo on the cheek.

"bu-bye Kish."Ichigo wispered happily/shyly for some reason that just felt so right but she didn't know why.

Rippedstar "sorry for the shortness but i wanted to get my 3 story up..

Kish "yay she likes me.".

Rippedstar "how do you know.".

Kish "i read the script."evil grin.

Rippedstar "bad Kish give that back or i'll put you in my scary room."

Kish "ahhhhhhhhh! not the scary room here. have the script. just don't put me in the scary room.""whimper whimper".

Rippedstar "thank you.".

Rippedstar and Kish "reveiw!".


	2. the fights

Rippedstar "for those of you who don't know what the scary room is it is a room where on all the

walls there are lots of tvs that have Ichigo kissing Masaya and likeing it."

Kish "yes, a very scary room."shives

Rippedstar "anywho on with the story."

Warning- do not...

Masaya "i'm back and i'm wanting answers."

Rippedstar "wait i thought you were dead Masaya."

Masaya "oh no. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Warning-do not own(but i own this story and everybody's new forms)

Kish was on the ship with Pai and Tart who were talking about what they were going to do since

Deep blue didn't want them to attack.

"we could go to the park and flout around scareing people."Tart said hopefully.

"no, i think not."Pai said bluntly.

"hey."kish started"i have some plans so i'm leaveing."

"all right."Pai said.

"where are you going Kish?"Tart said eagerly.

"to cafe mew mew."Kish said casalely"why?"

"you're going to cafe mew mew."Tart said stuned"why are you going there?"

"yay."Kish said blanly"oh, i'm supost-a bring you two."

"ansewer my questoin!"Tart yelled angerly.

"because dammit."Kish said angerly"now come on."

Meanwhile

"Ryou i need to use the cafe for the mews the alians and me."Ichigo said shyly.

"the alians!"Ryou asked confuzzled.

yaeh i want to show everybody 'cept Keiichiro."Ichigo said empared(didn't spell that right)

"why not Keiichiro?"Ryou asked surprised.

"cause if he's here i can't show you the new power because he dosen't have it."Ichigo said blushing

madly.

"o...k... i'll ask him to get alot of food at winco(i had to do that)then."Ryou said confuzzled even

more.

later at Mint's house.

"tell mint to get down here like now."Ichigo said angerly(the maid wouldn't let here in.).

"yes ma'am."the maid said strangely.

10 mins later

"what do you want Ichigo?"Mint said annoyed.

"we need to get to the cafe some time this week thats what."

"but today is our day off."Mint whined.

"everyone i going to be there mint."Ichigo said annoyed(she hates whiners.)

"so?"Mint said smartly.

"so i need to show you the alians and the rest of the mews this new power. Kish is bringing Pai and

Tart and i have to get you, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro. Mint."Ichigo said frustrated.

"ok as long as i get to get Zakuro-san."Mint said childishly.

"fine i done give a flying flip."Ichigo said angerly.

"shesh."Mint said a little scared.

Rippedstar "sorry for the shortness but nexted chapy Mint andIchigo try to get tha food sisters Lettuce and Pudding they arnt really sisters."

Kish "please reveiw or she will put me in the scary room."

Rippedstar "i'm going for 10 so reveiw."

Rippedstar "i have this laugh for my awesome and fave reveiwer Mew of Fire.MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!."

Kish "she's demented."

Rippedstar and Kish "REVEIW!"


End file.
